<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>buh buh buh breastkilluh by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931514">buh buh buh breastkilluh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Pump-ish, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Relationship, Fucking Machines, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milking, Restraints, Revenge, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Milk Farmer Galo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>buh buh buh breastkilluh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>combine driver, hoggin' up the road on my a p-p-p-plower, chug a lug a lugin' 5 miles an hour<br/>Alt ending of promare where galo has his last straw and to save the planet he ties kray up and does *gestures* this to him. Also the promare are so horny for it they go back peacefully and happy to their dimension its really great for everyone, especially kray. Krays tiddies have milk because i said so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He keeps Kray tied up in his bed every day and every night. He feeds him and hydrates him to make sure he stays nice and plump, well-fed and prime for use. If he didn’t, Galo wouldn’t have any reason to keep him around anyway. </p>
<p>In the mornings, he starts Kray off by setting up a breast pump on one of his nipples. He whines and complains so much if he has them going on both at the same time, screaming enough that Galo gets annoyed. He’d had to add special home improvements to the apartment to make sure it was soundproof. For the one neighbor who’d heard before, all Galo had had to do was let them milk Kray a couple times. They were happy enough to stay quiet after that, especially if Galo sends them some of Kray’s milk every once and awhile, but it’s still a hassle to worry about. Much better if he doesn’t have to think about anything but getting the milk from the proper nozzles, filling the little cow back up, and doing it all over again. </p>
<p>Galo especially likes the times when Kray is lax and practically in a coma, eyes half lidded enough to show that he <em> might </em> be awake, and Galo can actually use his hole to get himself off. Sometimes to feed him, he’ll jack off into his mouth and make him suck him off,, but Kray’s ass is as fat as the rest of him, and Galo figures he’s probably a slut for it anyway. He goes insane when Galo sets up a fucking machine at the base of the bed, starts it up and watches Kray's hole get slowly destroyed, and leaves for the day. Galo’s probably doing him a favor, one that he wants. Not even his attempt at acting like he doesn’t like it, distressed and horrified, would make Galo stop. Early on, Kray had been angry and arrogant, but after contant training, Galo has pulled that out of him. </p>
<p>He’ll stroke Kray or use a pump on his cock as well if he’s feeling lazy. He’s not especially hardworking when he strokes his cock either. He wraps a loose hand on him when he wants to, doesn’t care about how Kray feels about it, so he just does it lazily while he watches stuff on his phone. Sometimes he likes to drink straight to the source. It’s nice to shove Kray’s half hard cock in his mouth--because as hard as he tries to act, Galo knows he loves it--and slowly suck him off. Galo will keep his eyes on him the entire time, grinning at the distress and barely distinguishable pleas. He doesn’t care if he does it too fast or hard--Kray’s cock isn’t there to make Kray feel good. It’s there for Galo to milk, and he’ll do that whatever way he wants. If he sucks so hard on Kray’s cock he cries, Galo doesn’t have to give a shit. He hopes Kray doesn’t gets too used to the pain though. The screams are kind of a turn on, if he’s honest. The extra work to soundproof was worth it if it meant he can torture Kray so much that he screams his throat raw and it won’t mean <em> anything </em>. </p>
<p>But oh, the best part. The very thing that sparked the idea in the first place. If Galo hadn’t been tortured by Kray’s fat tits spilling and straining inside his clothes day in and day out, and had to be overwhelmed by images of sucking on them and getting something out of them, then he wouldn’t have done it at all. </p>
<p>If Kray hadn’t looked at him one day and smirked when he caught Galo staring at his tits, his face amused and mocking and <em> cruel </em>, Galo might not have trapped him here for who knows how long. At any rate, Galo is going to suck and use him until he’s dry, and when the old man is no longer useful, then Galo can discard him. If his hole is still usable, maybe he’ll keep him around for that. But Galo wants him mostly to milk everything out of him, and the property value isn’t much when he doesn’t have that, is it? </p>
<p>Galo will slide into bed after a long day at work, where everyone laughs and has fun with him, and Galo can bathe in the fact that none of them know what he has tied up at home. Galo will lay on his side next to Kray, and fondle the fat, milky tits while giving them a good observation. They’ll generally be pink and swollen if he’s been milking him throughout the day. But sometimes Galo will give him a break so that when he sucks on his nipples in the evening, he can slowly watch them get red over time, blossoming under his hungry mouth. Galo will pinch and pull at the nipples, and lick wide over them, gets them nice and wet before he fits his mouth over one and just starts to relax and suckle softly. He’ll just wrap his arms around him and cuddle up to Kray, softly suckling until milk starts to bead out of him, if it’s a slow day. When the first few drops come out, Galo will pull back and lick the savory liquid off the tip, and then settle back in to slowly suckle on the nipple. Soon, he’ll have a steady supply of milk to suck from the breast, and he’ll just breathe in content and swallow his mouthfuls down. </p>
<p>Galo is also a big fan of the dainty lingerie he put Kray in, pink lace, straining bits of fabric over his ass and tits, ones that Galo delights in pulling aside when he needs to use what’s underneath them. </p>
<p>Sometimes he’ll use machines to pump the cum or milk from his breasts out, and they’re certainly fun to watch. They’re also exceptionally convenient for when Galo has to go and work for most of the day. He can just set them up on Kray’s body, and throughout the day they’ll steadily milk him. He’ll get his containers of Kray’s milk filled up throughout the day. His fridge is packed to the brim with jugs and cartons that Galo has used his pretty toy to fill up. Galo makes sure he has all the nutrients he needs to be the best firefighter there is. He’s a hero. </p>
<p>There’s a part of him that is still the small boy who was just obsessed with his father figure’s chest, couldn’t stop thinking about how big they were and how they’d feel under his hands and mouth, who when he was really young fantasized about getting comforted like a kid just by sucking on them and getting milk. That part of him is viciously glad to have his revenge for the way Kray would mock him just for wanting comfort. Now, he’s completely under Galo’s thumb. </p>
<p>Before bed, Galo always has a nice, warm glass of milk. </p>
<p>He’ll fill his glass in the kitchen, and then go back to the bedroom so Kray can watch helplessly as Galo delights in the sweet taste of him. The thing Kray is being tortured over and brings Galo so much joy to indulge in. </p>
<p>Galo tips the glass from side to side, the liquid swaying against the cool glass, and grins at Kray. His forehead is sweaty and red, his hair falling lanky and in disarray across his face. He looks exhausted, and yet he’s still pleading. He’s begging with his eyes, and the look on his face is endlessly pathetic. Galo’s mouth just tugs up higher on one side, and he winks. He praises, “Thanks for always making sure I stay good and strong, baby,” and pours the contents of the glass down his throat, creamy and smooth. </p>
<p>The taste is almost as delicious as the process, but the best part is the steady way Galo can watch Kray’s hope break down as Galo downs every drop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>